


Adaptive

by DiscontentedWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, bot!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter
Summary: Victoria buys Chris a HaleCorp bot. It turns out to be the best purchase she's ever made.





	Adaptive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts), [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> It's basically pure smut.

Victoria Argent knows her reputation. She once overheard one of the technicians at ArgentCorp say that Christopher Argent loved robots so much he married one. The tech was crying over his box  of belongings in the parking lot less than twenty minutes after that. Last Victoria heard he was selling cellphone accessories at a booth in the mall.

Victoria happens to be the perfect partner to Christopher, in both their professional and personal lives. She actually knows very little about robotics, but she does know how to get the best out of her people. ArgentCorp is one of the top two robotics companies in the nation and, if Gerard had taken Victoria’s advice and fired Kate before she’d attempted to sabotage their competitors—costing them a literal fortune in court settlements—their value on the stock exchange wouldn’t have taken such a dive in the last quarter. They’re only just seeing their stock start to level out now.

Victoria is the public face of ArgentCorp these days, and the last thing they need is a fresh scandal. Which is why, when it comes to deciding on the perfect anniversary present for Chris, she uses a fake identity to order the D3R-K from HaleCorp. To be seen buying from a competitor? It would be a disastrous PR move. But to buy from ArgentCorp? Not everything is about business, and Victoria actually wants Chris’s present to be a surprise. And there is no way that Chris wouldn’t have noticed such an expensive specialty order—particularly since she’d wanted it modified with the data taken from his brain scans, which are already on file at ArgentCorp. That’s where she took her copy from, of course. But she knows that if Chris’s data, which he uses for R&D, actually got sent along to production, it would raise red flags throughout the system as an assumed fault, totally ruining the surprise.

Besides—though she’ll never admit it in public—Halecorp is leading the way when it comes to their newest generation synthskin.

Also, she wants Chris to have a present, not a project, and she knows him well enough to know that his professional ethics would never let him break out his tool kit and take apart a bot from a rival company in order to discover its secrets. He’s too principled for that, unlike his sister. She wants him to enjoy the bot, not tinker with it.

And there is nothing about the D3R-K that Chris isn’t going to enjoy.

Victoria takes the day off work when it’s due to be delivered—via her assistant’s rented property, of course—and then drives over to collect it. She and her assistant open up the crate, and for a moment Victoria is actually speechless. She’s been around thousands of bots before, of course, but the detail on this latest generation Halebot is phenomenal. It’s technology and artistry in equal measure, and it’s seamless. She could be looking at a sleeping man, not a bot.

The bot is tanned and toned. Its dark lashes rest on its cheeks. It has stubble that’s almost—but not quite—a beard, and its raven-black hair is silky smooth to the touch. And its skin… it feels exactly like the real thing, down to the tiny imperfections that she asked for. That was for her benefit as much as Chris’s, she will admit. She wanted to know if their synthskin was really that amazing.

It is.

It definitely is.

She reaches down and feels behind the bot’s ear, looking for the power button and finding it.

Its green eyes open, and its chest expands as though it’s drawing an actual breath.

“Oh, my god,” her assistant whispers. “That’s amazing! I’ve never seen anything so—“ And then he cuts himself off, perhaps realising how very close he was to trashing ArgentCorp with that statement.

“It’s certainly impressive,” Victoria agrees.

The bot stands when she gestures. It’s wearing jeans, boots, and a Henley. Designer stuff, Victoria registers with a slight smile, and why not? You don’t wrap a diamond ring in newspaper.

Victoria thanks her assistant, assures him of a bonus in his next paycheck for his discretion, and then leaves with the bot at her heels.

She has an anniversary dinner to prepare.

 

***

 

Chris gets home from work at six, and he and Victoria eat in the formal dining room. They really only use it for special occasions. It looks wonderful in candlelight. There’s an enjoyable tension to their dinner, simmering just under the surface of their relaxed conversation. Chris thinks he’s getting lucky tonight, and he has no idea of exactly how right he is.

“Leave the dishes,” Victoria tells him when he makes a move to stack them, and holds out her hand to lead him upstairs.

Chris has always been an enthusiastic and attentive lover. Victoria wouldn’t have it any other way. But she is well aware of how she can’t give him everything he needs. Well, until tonight.

There’s a hungry smile on his lips as she leads him toward their bedroom, her heels tapping on the hardwood floors.

Yes, she can give him what he needs tonight.

She pushes the bedroom door open.

D3R-K is standing at the foot of the bed, barefoot and wearing just its jeans.

Chris’s hand spasms in Victoria’s. “Who’s this?”

Who. Not what. HaleCorp might be their biggest rival, but credit where credit’s due. Chris has worked with bots his entire career, and yet his first impression of D3R-K is that it’s a human.

D3R-K steps forward. There’s something predatory in the sway of its hips as it moves. Something almost greedy in the curl of its mouth.

“You must be Chris,” it says, voice low and quiet.  “What is my designation?”

Victoria smiles at the expression on Chris’s face as the penny drops. He looks absolutely blindsided for a moment. “You’re a bot. A HaleCorp bot?”

“I am D3R-K,” the bot says, hooking a thumb into the top of its jeans and bringing attention to its muscled abs, and to the package already straining behind the denim. An exact seven inches, no more and no less. Victoria knows, because that’s exactly what she ordered.  “What is my designation?”

“D3R… Derek,” Chris says. “Your designation is Derek.” And then he turns to Victoria. “You bought me a _Hale_ bot?”

Victoria leans in so that her mouth is almost touching his ear. “Believe me, Chris, you wouldn’t want everyone at work knowing what this bot is programmed for.”

She smiles when he shivers.

“Would you like me to show you, Chris?” Derek asks, stepping forward into Chris’s space. It puts his hands on his chest, and slides them down. “Want me to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name?” It slips a hand inside Chris’s pants, and Chris shudders. “You’ll be screaming mine though.”

Chris looks to Victoria. There’s something anxious in his gaze, almost fearful. It’s never been a secret between them, and Chris isn’t a stranger to her strap-on, but this is a larger step than he’s taken before. Gerard and his toxic conservatism—ironic, given the industry he’s in, but he’s always made an exception when there’s money involved—did a number on Chris.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” she tells him, and goes and sits in the armchair under the window. She crosses her legs and smiles at him. “Aren’t you going to open your present?”

He wavers for a moment, but she nods at him, and it seems that’s all the approval he needs. He reaches out and grips Derek by the hair, dragging it in for a kiss that would be bruising, if the synthskin could bruise. Derek rocks against him, and Chris moans, a high, desperate sound, his other hand gripping the bot tightly on the ass.

Victoria settles in to watch.

It’s Derek who breaks the kiss first, stepping back and peeling its jeans off, revealing an ass and a dick worth every cent that Victoria paid. It’s perfect, with musculature that belongs on a sculpture in a museum, and a filthy smile that belongs on the face of a back-alley hook-up. Its fingers make short work of Chris’s shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off his shoulder with the reverence of someone unveiling a work of art. Its dick is already leaking precum, and its chest is rising and falling rapidly, its responses easily mimicking human arousal. It kisses Chris again, and then licks and sucks at his throat, his clavicle, his nipples, until Chris’s head falls back and he moans again.

Victoria’s own arousal is building, and she squeezes her legs together as she watches them.

Derek opens Chris’s fly, manoeuvring him over to the bed at the same time as it helps him steps out of his trousers. On a human it would be an awkward dance, but Derek is as sure and steady-footed as a cat. It pushes Chris down onto the bed, tugs his underwear off him, and then pauses while it slowly jacks its dick. Such a human quirk, entirely unnecessary in a bot, but an incredible detail that was added to his programming.

“Roll over for me, Chris,” it says. “And get up on your hands and knees. I’m gonna rim you, get you nice and wet, and then I’m gonna fuck you just how you want it.”

Its gaze flicks to Victoria, which she isn’t expecting, but then it turns its attentions back to Chris, and to the lube on the end of the bed.

Victoria’s breath shudders out of her when Chris obeys. He’s always had a bit of a submissive streak in bed, when the mood strikes him. It may be even more pronounced with a male partner.  Then again, Victoria knows him well enough that she asked for Derek to be programmed as versatile. Chris will want to get his dick inside the bot’s ass sooner rather than later, she has no doubt at all.

She watches as Derek kneels behind him and rims him, the sounds sloppy and wet. It works slowly, with its tongue and his fingers, stopping now and then to rub its palms over Chris’s ass, or to reach under him and stroke his dick. Chris is breathing heavily, his body flushed and restless, ready for the main event long before Derek is finished teasing him.

Victoria tugs the hem of her dress up, and slides her hands between her thighs, just holding them there. Not touching herself, not quite, but she’s more turned on already than she thought she’d be.

“Derek,” Chris moans. “Hurry up and fuck me!”

Derek laughs, and Victoria squeezes her thighs together. She holds her breath as Derek positions itself behind Chris properly, rubbing the glistening head of its cock against the crease of his ass. Chris groans, and pushes back against the pressure, and Victoria’s clit throbs when she sees Derek push inside him. Chris arches his spine. Derek gives him a moment to adjust, and then starts to thrust.

“You’re so tight,” Derek says, and there’s a breathless tone to its voice. “You want it so bad. Come on, Chris. Fuck yourself on me.”

Chris makes a sound like a growl as he obeys.

Victoria’s mouth is dry, but her underwear is soaked through.

It might be over in minutes, but it feels like hours. Derek takes Chris apart like even Victoria has never been able to do, and leaves him panting for his breath and soaked in cum on the comforter. Then Derek lays a line of soft kisses down Chris’s spine, and straightens up and crosses the room.

It kneels in front of Victoria’s armchair, its naked body gleaming with sweat. It puts its hands on her knees, and looks up at her. The expression in its face is questioning, and almost soft.

“You’re not programmed for that,” she tells it.

“No,” Derek agrees. “I’m programmed to make Chris happy. That means making you happy too.”

“They said you were adaptive.”

Derek licks its lips. “I’m a lot more than that, Victoria.”

Victoria opens her legs, and tangles her fingers in its hair as it leans in to tug her underwear out of the way. She thinks she comes the second its tongue touches her clit. For the first time, at least.

It’s a long night.

 

***

 

She isn’t sure when it happens. When she stops thinking of Derek as an “it” and starts thinking of him as a “he”. She thinks it’s probably around the time when he starts learning how to cook, and greeting her and Chris at the door every evening with a kiss each.

She thinks it might be the time he’s on his knees sucking Chris’s dick, and pulls back, eyes wide, to call him Daddy just before he comes all over his face.

She thinks it might be the time she catches him feeding leftovers to the stray cat that hangs around their yard, and brings it inside when it gets cold.

She thinks it might be the time that Chris comments on his new quirks, and wonders aloud if HaleCorp adaptive technology has glitched, and Derek is actually sentient.

“Are you asking Derek if he has a soul, Chris?” she teases. She’s trying for a light tone, but it’s difficult when Derek is fucking her deep and slow into the mattress, pushing her inexorably towards a second climax.

“I might,” Derek says, and sucks her nipple into his mouth for a moment.

Her back arches off the mattress, and he smirks and releases her nipple.

He stills for a moment then, shifting back slightly, tilting Victoria’s hips as he moves. She spreads her legs wider, making room for him to do the same so that Chris can sink into him from behind.

Derek’s eyes close as Chris breaches him, and then he begins to rock into a gentle, familiar rhythm. Fucking Victoria as he’s fucked by Chris. He’s beautiful between them, his skin slick with sweat, his muscles shifting.

Chris slides a hand around him, and grips his throat. Pulls his head back so that they can kiss.

“Where, in all your circuits, is your soul hiding, Derek?” he asks.

Derek’s hips shudder, and Victoria clenches around him.

Derek opens his eyes again. Rolls them. “I don’t know, Chris. Where is _your_ soul hiding?”

Victoria laughs breathlessly. “He has a point.”

It’s a point that Chris answers with a punishing thrust that Victoria feels.

Victoria pulls Derek down for a kiss. “Does Daddy’s dick feel good, baby? Is he filling you up?”

“So good,” Derek moans. “He’s so good to me. Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me harder.”

Victoria isn’t the only one who comes screaming.

But maybe she really starts to think of Derek as a “he” instead of an “it” when he kisses her and Chris softly as they curl up in bed together, whispers that he loves them, and they whisper it back.

 

***

 

Victoria Argent has a reputation as a cold, emotionless bitch.

That’s fine.

Nobody else has to know what goes on behind closed doors.

 


End file.
